warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orvius
The Orvius is Teshin's signature with the unique ability to suspend foes in midair on throwing the glaive while blocking. The blueprint is rewarded on completion of The War Within. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . The parts can be acquired from special enemies that appear during a Kuva Siphon or Kuva Survival; the Blade drops from Kuva Guardians, while the Disc drops from Kuva Jesters. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all glaives, behind and . **High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance and status chance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew. **Thrown glaive has above average critical multiplier. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Thrown glaive is silent. **Glaive can explode mid-flight by pressing the heavy attack button which also forces a return. **Blocking prior to throwing the glaive will make the weapon fly above the first enemy in its path and suspend them in midair for 3''' seconds. The disc then inflicts 3 ticks of damage to the suspended target before exploding and damaging all enemies around it and then return to the user. **Using the weapon alongside a single handed pistol will negate the energy usage, while keeping this effect. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. *Second slowest attack speed of all glaives, after . *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. *Thrown attacks do not Punch Through enemies, unlike other glaives. Notes *The Orvius has a special function where throwing the weapon at an enemy while blocking will make the weapon fly above the target enemy's head, and then suspend them in mid-air. The disc will last for 3 seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. Enemies who are instantly killed by the explosion will not be suspended. **While above an enemy's head, the Orvius will deal damage approximately once per second with 100% status chance. ***The base damage of this special attack is , but it can proc any other elements added to the weapon through mods. For example, with equipped, it would deal damage. With both and , it would deal and damage and have a chance to proc either status. ***Orvius cannot proc physical status effects this way. **If the enemy dies before the 3-second duration is up, the Orvius will immediately explode before returning to the player. **In Conclave, the Orvius will follow enemies, dealing some damage over time with a guaranteed proc until it returns. It will still explode if the enemy it's following dies. **Pressing again the heavy attack key will detonate the weapon prematurely. **The explosion can cause self-damage if players are close enough (~5 meters). *If used alongside a single handed pistol, ideally one with high status chance for Condition Overload, you can soften targets up with the pistol and make the Orvius deal more damage. *Orvius can be detonated mid-air without the cost of energy after being thrown, making it a great crowd control weapon. *Normal throw attacks deal 150 damage while the detonation does 150 damage. *When suspending an enemy, it deals 150 damage per second for three seconds (unless detonated prematurely) with the subsequent explosion while returning dealing 400 . Tips *Unequipping attack speed mods can make the timing for the special attack throw while dual-wielding easier to achieve.. *Dual-wielding with a secondary weapon with high status chance and using on the Orvius will greatly increase the damage of the special attack throw. Bugs *Ragdolling an enemy that is under the effects of the special attack and then quickly switching weapons will result in the enemy either continuing to float or walking in place with the tethers still attached and refusing to attack, even after the Orvius is returned. *The special attack is less likely to work if dual wielding and using the mod. *Because of the special attack throw targeting the enemy closest to you, sometimes the Orvius attempts to lock onto enemies that are either below or above you by a floor, thus making the ability inconsistent on maps where Turrets are widespread. Media OrviusCodex.png|Orvius in Codex. WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Orvius Charged Throw Navigator WARFRAME - Gas Orvius Reborn (Gas build 2.0) WARFRAME - Gas Orvius Reborn ORVIUS - Exploding Flying Disc of Destiny Warframe WARFRAME - How to deal with Nullifiers (and the rest of the enemies) ft. Orvius and Loki Patch History *A fully charged throw of the Orvius will now activate its unique enemy suspension mechanic. As a general note, self damage has been removed from Glaive power throws. As this decision made it through the testing pipeline, some mentioned this impacts a specific Chroma interaction, but positively impacts 41 other Warframes. *Damage increased from 70 to 195. *Range increased from 0.5 to 1.3. *Status Chance increased from 15% to 18%. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 18%. *Slam Attack increased from 140 to 585. *Slide Attack increased from 350 to 390. *Block+Alt Fire to throw glaive that will Suspend enemies. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.7. *(Undocumented) Orvius blueprints can now be obtained from Cephalon Simaris for 100,000 standing. *Fixed Orvius ignoring Nullifier bubbles. *Reduced the damage of the charged throw of Orvius in Conclave. *The Orvius can now be charge-thrown while in dual wield mode to trigger the same special function when throwing while channeling. *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Increased critical chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Damage increased from 50 to 70. *Recall discharge damage changed to Ice. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 5 to 6. *Fixed the Orvius Blueprint being tradeable. *Orvius parts can no longer be sold for ducats. (The blueprint still can be, however, for 100 ducats.) *Introduced. }} es:Orvius fr:Orvius Category:Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 19 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Cold Damage Category:Thrown Category:Orokin Category:Weapons with Passives